


[Fanart] I Could Have Treated You Better

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, pearsonasnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	

 

Regina is completely aware that her life is changing but by how much comes as a shock to even her when the Evil Queen she thought she killed returns to Storybrooke.  The Queen is hell bent on making Regina suffer for trying to kill her and to do that she sets a target on the one person that Regina loves most besides Henry and that is Emma.  The Queens presence forces Regina and Emma to confront their feelings for one another but theres still a certain pirate in the way.  

Regina is left heart broken when Emma goes back to Hook, worse still the Queen chooses then to strike out.  Emma doesn’t survive the resulting attack which no one else is there to witness.  The Queen thinks she has won and the town will be easy to take over with its saviour gone and Regina broken but she doesn’t expect that Regina will fight back in Emma's name.  

During the confrontation with the Queen Regina realises that she needs to accept her whole self and with that acceptance they merge back together.  She gains the Queen’s memories, including those of Emma’s death which she now feels responsible for.  She hides herself away till Snow talks some sense into her and they both share in their grief.


End file.
